monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ginrikuzuma/Chronological Time
The time-frame from the game throws me off a lot like I'm sure most of it doesn't matter but there are several events that happended from teh present I bolded some that caught my interest and well yeah I listed everything single event (aside from those that simply say "hundreds of years" (like Tamamo's last visit to her hometown or the story about Alan and Laura that feel in love with mermaid and in the end the town coexisted with mermaids ) 1000 years ago *'Sphinx falls in love with Hero Sabasa' *Sabasa Ruins are this old (thus the spirits, or at least Gnome, are this old) *'A giant island existed (home of the beelzelbud flies). Alice I sealed the Queen of Flies into the calamity Box' *'Giganto Weapon created for the Great Monster Wars' *'"Thousands of years ago suspect only 1 thousand however" Holy war between Alice I and Ilias' *Fairies were common 500 years ago *The four spirits gathered under Heinrich *Heinrich defeated Black Alice *Lilith and Lilim sealed by Heinrich *'Alice (XVI)'s "Traveling Guild's Traveler tour guide " is from the year 867' 50 years ago *Selena opened the the Calamity Box 30-20 years ago *Remina Slaughter (30 years ) *Granberia is born (25) *Alice XVI is born (22) *Granberia masters serene mind (20) *The four bandits caused most monsters to flee the nearby areas (20) 10 years ago *Luka's mom died *Plansect Forest peace lost *Fredricka dies 5 years ago *Luka started practicing with the sword *Lily becomes lord of the Witch Hunt Village *Promestein approaches the scientists of Grangold Castle *Yamata no Orochi opresses the Yamatai villages 3 years ago *Sara was saved by Granberia Ok I mainly did this list cause I was bored but some things have caught my interest (aside from the obvious things like Heinrich and Black Alice) Ilias says she created the humans "thousands of years ago" as in more than 1 thousand of course we know how much to actually take her words into account so we will say 1-thousand instead. Which is also why one of the priests that talk of a holy war a couple thousand years ago I simply marked it at 1 thousand years ago instead. The only thing we know for sure is that the world is at the very least 1367 years old (the traveling guide book Alice has is from the year 867 and Luka says it is 500 years old) *That would mean Ilias, Alice I, Sphinx, and the four spirits are 1 thousand years old. *If the "Holy war" between Ilias and Alice I is the "Great Monsters War" that should provide some fuel for a few theories on some stuff >3> Assuming the humans started recording history at year "0" we can already call BS on both Ilias and the priest's account of something happening thousands of years ago instead of slightly over a thousand years. Anyways I really don't got much to say I just wanted to share this I guess.... lol Category:Blog posts